The present invention relates to a monolithic all polyimide laminate containing an encapsulated image design consisting of flow channels, ports, passageways, openings and windows, and to a process for its preparation. The openings in the polyimide laminate provide uninhibited flow of gases and/or fluids. The openings can also be filled with metals or conductive inks thereby providing conductive flow through the openings. Attachments such as valves for providing flow control can also be included as part of the laminate design. The monolithic polyimide laminate can be used as a heat management system or radiator for lap top computers or as a micro fluids analyzer chamber.
The encapsulation of an image design in a polyimide substrate has customarily been made by etching a design in or on a center polyimide layer which is then sandwiched between two outer layers of stainless steel, or other substrates, using an adhesive bonding material. The demand for smaller and more intricate designs, however, cannot be achieved in constructions that require the use of adhesives. The adhesive disadvantageously flows into the designed artwork thereby inhibiting or obstructing the openings to the passage of gases or fluids.
Accordingly, a need exists for a monolithic polyimide laminate without joints or seams, formed without the use of an adhesive, and containing an encapsulated image design which provides uninhibited flow of gases and/or fluids.